OC Files
by Fanficloverforever2005
Summary: Each part will be information about different OCs of mine including their family, the way they look and a bit of their backstory, T because of what the backstories mention and because I'm paranoid.


**Camilla-Jane Elizabeth Dean**

 **DOB:** 24th December 1981

 **Titles:** Lady Camilla-Jane Elizabeth Dean protector of Liverpool and London by Queen Victoria (she had been Damed by Queen Vic before Rose was in Tooth and Claw) and later again by Queen Elizabeth 2nd in 2011 along with her eldest daughter and her honorary niece who were made Dames and protectors of London, The Electus, Latin word for chosen as some of those she helped in Rome and other ancient cultures believed she was sent by the gods, blessed by the gods or a god herself who was meant to destroy the monsters that attacked them, though in reality they were aliens that tried to destroy the Earth, Cam, Eliza, El and a few other names have been used while she went undercover in the past.

 **Hair:** curly and brown, tangles easily, reaches her thighs

 **Eyes:** blue with some flecks of grey

 **Family:** Jane Dean (mother) James O'Brian (father-never met) Susanne 'Sue' Dean (maternal grandmother) David 'Dave' Dean (Material grandfather) Elizabeth 'Betty' Abbott (maternal grandmother's mother) Jennifer 'Jenny' Dean (aunt) Penny Dean (aunt) Oscar Steal (Husband) **(A/N multiple other cousins that may turn up if I ever do a Christmas fanfic where they visit them but these are the main ones I wanted to include as they're most likely to be mentioned or appear in fanfics except for her father but I had to include both parents, this is all of the family info I think you need but if there is anything else or timeline differences I will probably mention in a A/N at the start of the fanfic or at the end I will also do a bio for her eldest daughter Lily next which will include all of Camilla's children that I have decided on in it)**

 **Backstory:** First learnt of the many worlds interpretation at the age of 7 when reading a book on science theories at the local library and spent the next year attempting to make a way to travel to the other universes in secret before succeeding the summer before she started year 4 (3rd grade) and accidently got stuck there with some of her friends (Jennaya, Kacy, Poppy, Conner, Oscar, Brian, Shamita and Jasmine) in the my little pony: friendship is magic universe as alicorns thousands of years before the events in the show where Camilla worked to try and get them back home between wars, the beginning and end of eras and just living their lives eventually she succeeded a few decades after the end of the Lunar v Solar war, while still visiting every week to see here friends face to face and kept in touch using books like Sunset Shimmer's and two way mirrors, with only two years in her universe passing while 30,000 passed in the one she was trapped in.

Found out she was a witch in 1991 when her friend Jennaya started her first year (the Golden Trio's year) before she herself started in 1992 (Ginny Weasley's year) and used a Time-Turner to go to both MTGS and Hogwarts.

Started travelling with the Doctor after he landed in a secluded part of Sefton park in September 1992 (in her hometown Liverpool) that she was reading in and ended up in a pattern of travelling in the TARDIS with the Doctor and Ace (who was then 17) for one week then staying home and going to school (at Hogwarts and Merchant Taylors Girls School on a full scholarship) and going on dates with her boyfriend for the next, during the time war the Doctor made her stay at home but she started traveling again (then aged 13, not including the time off Earth) with the 9th Doctor with no one else until they went to London in 2005 and met Rose Tyler and she started traveling with them and Camilla felt better leaving the Doctor every other week now he wouldn't just be with the TARDIS so soon after the Time War and fell back into her old pattern and kept it more or less until the Doctor started traveling with the Ponds, which was when ,now being 18 and a few months away from graduation and going to Harvard, she started to stop travelling as much until eventually she told the Doctor she wanted to stop traveling all together a few months after he regenerated into his 12th self, but would still be there for one off trips and help with alien invasions. She helped Jack Harkness, who was like an older brother to her, and Torchwood three on multiple occasions including a few alien invasions and the 456 in her early-twenties before she gave birth at 24 to her first two children, Lily and Lightning, which Jack claimed was more proof she couldn't think of good names to save her life and she agreed with. During the fight on satellite 5 she used a small portable version of the tech that can create the force field around the TARDIS while fighting against the Daleks to stop herself from being exterminated, but partway through the battle her force field weakened slightly at one part which a last stray Dalek in her area ended up shooting through but only severely wounded her instead of outright killing her and she quickly killed it with her laser gun before falling to the ground clutching her side where she was hit that didn't take a rocket scientist to know was a fatal wound, before she died however, Rose came back after being sent to Earth by the Doctor and killed the Daleks, brought Jack back to life and healed her wound, Camilla ran to the Doctor and Rose and got there in time to see the Doctor extract the time vortex from Rose and regenerate while she started try to pilot the TARDIS back to Rose's mum and Micky. Although she didn't know then, Rose saving her gave her a connection to the time vortex and the TARDIS allowing her to see the different possibilities for the future, see peoples past and potential futures just by looking at them and the ability to talk to the TARDIS telepathically along with being able to see peoples' souls and their soul trait(s) like in Undertale, the emotions they most often feel and their current ones she got during her time in the MLP universe left her with a fair bit to process and learn to live with, but she adapted well enough.

Started her own company at age 14 that soon became a national, then inter-national, success and the profits where put towards buying a house for her and her mother, school and college fees, charities and the workers' salaries.

Finished college at age 22 with PhDs in engineering, law, phycology, chemistry, Biology, Physics and astronomy, languages, politics and economics and the credentials to be a medical doctor (she got good at finishing work in short amounts of time and multi-tasking from her hectic teen years) and basically a monopoly on jobs she choose to work with NASA and help UNIT and Torchwood after it stopped trying to hunt down the doctor along with dabbling in politics and helping third-world countries with food shortages and medical care.

She worked with her childhood friend Sherlock Holmes in London and her eldest daughter Lily and his daughter Seraphina grew very close together and they moved into 221 Baker street in 2008 with a friend of Camilla's ,Mary Morstan, and her veteran boyfriend, they hadn't gotten married as they hadn't had the time or money, who had a daughter who knew Lily and 'Phina and worked at their usual doctor's in London and they all somehow fell into the pattern of helping Lestrade solve crimes with John blogging about it for the next few years until Sherlock faked his own death for 2 years, but they got back on track soon after that.


End file.
